Alarm Clock
by silvergray1358
Summary: For "Molest Sleeping Havoc Day" of Havoc Appreciation Week! Jean Havoc was never a morning person, but on this particular Friday, April 29th, he discovered that waking up wasn't always such a bad thing. PWP, lemon, yaoi.


Title: Alarm Clock

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance/Fluff/Smut

Pairing: Jean Havoc and…a surprise! (yaoi)

Summary: For "Molest Sleeping Havoc Day" of Havoc Appreciation Week! Jean Havoc was never a morning person, but on this particular Friday, April 29th, he discovered that waking up wasn't always such a bad thing. PWP, lemon, yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist….*coughyetcough*

_Author's Note: Hiya Everybody! I just HAD to write a story for Havoc Appreciation Week, so this is the product of that desire. I decided to keep the other person a surprise until the end, but I can tell you the pairing is yaoi, and maybe you can figure out by the little hints I threw in there *teehee* ;D So I hope you have a good "Molest Sleeping Havoc Day"~_

* * *

><p>_,.-"~^~"-.,_<p>

Jean Havoc was never a morning person. When he was still in grade school, his mother used to have the hardest chore of getting him up for school and it was a rare occurrence when he got there on time. Even now, as a soldier of the military, a grown man, he would struggle to get up on time; often pushing the snooze on his alarm clock several times before dragging himself out of his nest of blankets. Needless to say, Havoc and coffee became best friends. If someone asked Jean Havoc what his least favorite activity was; he's tell them "waking up". But on this particular Friday, April 29th, Havoc discovered that waking up wasn't _always_ such a bad thing.

Havoc was still asleep as a pair of experienced lips worked their way along his collarbone, nipping tenderly.

Havoc was still asleep as said lips found a nipple on his exposed chest and toyed with the quickly hardening bud, making him sigh quietly through his dreams.

Havoc was still asleep as the lips moved down the plane of his hard abs; his lover's tongue tracing designs on the tanned skin, finally reaching the hem of his pajama pants and boxers; using their teeth to remove the offending material.

Havoc finally woke up when he felt that gorgeously soft tongue run up the underside of his half-hard shaft. He almost bucked his hips up, moaning at the unexpected contact, but a pair of hands held him down. The tongue continued taking languid laps at his cock, swirling slightly at the tip, bringing Havoc and his manhood to full attention.

'Ah…" Havoc cried, one hand gripping the sheets beneath him tightly while the other moved to tangle in his lover's hair. "Please," he gasped breathily, begging for that lovely heat that he needed desperately while pushing down on his lover's head slightly. His partner teased for a moment longer, biting gently at Havoc's hips before complying and slipping his mouth around Havoc's cock, sucking sympathetically.

Havoc groaned loudly, tilting his head back in pleasure. The feeling was almost too much considering how his body was overly sensitive after just awakening. His lover took his time bobbing up and down, each time taking Havoc in a little deeper until he was hitting the back of their throat and slipping in still further. Then, they pulled almost all the way off and took a lazy swipe at the slit, tasting the precum that had beaded there during his ministrations.

"Uhg…. Pl-please don't stop," Havoc begged, his breath shaky, at best, and chest heaving. He looked down and watched as his lover kissed the tip of his cock before taking his whole length into their throat. Havoc muffled a scream when they started humming as they sucked; using their tongue to rub at the underside of his length on every pull. That was too much.

"I-I think I'm gonna…" Havoc started to warn, but then groaned disappointingly as his lover pulled off with an audible 'pop'.

"No, you don't," his lover growled, his voice a little raspy, making Havoc's cock twitch from the obvious lust and demand in his tone. He sat up, kneeling from in between Havoc's legs. "Roll over," they commanded, and Havoc wouldn't dare _not _to obey. He rolled over onto his stomach and instantly felt frustrated; his cock was wonderfully pressed up against the bed, but without any friction, he just felt it throb with need. His lover heard his upset whimper though and leaned down and whispered into Havoc's ear, "I'm going to make you come without even touching your cock, Jean."

Havoc moaned throatily at that threat/promise, bucking his hips into the mattress beneath him. His lover pushed his legs apart slightly while leaning down to blaze a trail of kisses down Havoc's spine until they reached the curve of his buttocks. They then moved back up, hovering over him and Havoc could feel the heat pulse off of the body above him. A pair of fingers traced over his lips, and Havoc, turning his head further to the side, took them into his mouth and sucked heartily. His partner gasped softly at the sensation and Havoc used it as encouragement, twirling his tongue between the digits and nipping at the fingertips.

"Enough," his partner growled, pulling his fingers out and biting at the nape of Havoc's neck. While he sucked at the tender skin, leaving a red mark to claim his territory, he drifted his hand down between Havoc's cheeks, teasing one finger at the entrance of tight muscles. Havoc groaned at the presence and pushed his hips back, begging for more.

"Heh, eager are we?" his lover teased before pushing one finger completely in.

"Yesss…" Havoc hissed, either in agreement or in satisfaction he didn't really know. But it still wasn't enough; he needed more. His partner established a too-slow pace, trying to let him adjust, but Havoc didn't want any of it: Jean wanted nothing but to be completely dominated. He clenched his muscles around his partner's finger and relished in the effect it had on them; a sharp intake of breath and grinding of a still-clothed erection against the back of his thigh as a reward. Without a warning, his partner inserted a second digit, and started a scissoring motion despite the tiny cry that slipped past Havoc's defenses. There was a dull burning feeling but Havoc barely had time to acknowledge it before his lover hooked his fingers; dragging them right over that bundled of nerves inside him.

Stars flashed in front of Havoc's vision for a second before fading away, leaving him shaking with a heightened feeling of desire. Fuck it, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Please," he begged, hoping his partner would have some mercy.

"Please what?" they whispered into his ear, warm breath tickling his skin. It looked like Havoc was going to have to work for it.

"Please fu-Ah!" he yelled as his prostrate was hit again. Drawing in a breath, he tried again, "please fuck me now," voice deep and words spoken through clenched teeth.

"Well, I can't very well say no that that, can I?" After a few more cruelly erotic hits of Havoc's prostrate, his partner pulled out; leaving an empty void. But Havoc knew it was well worth the wait. There was the sound of fabric being dragged over skin, and a soft gasp as cool air hit heated flesh, and before Havoc could even say to word 'please' again, he felt his lover's member placed at his entrance. Almost instantly, Havoc's partner started to slide inside the slick warmth before him.

Havoc groaned, a guttural sound, as a burning pain throbbed through him from the lack of sufficient lubrication. But Havoc didn't mind in the least. He thrived on dancing the thin line between pain and pleasure: the combination pushing his body to new heights and his lover knew just how to keep him guessing, crying, begging, screaming, and moaning for more.

The movements were slow and shallow at first, but apparently his partner was starting to lose what control he had managed to hold for so long. Havoc rocked his hips back, taking his lover in deeper each time. With hands placed on either side of Havoc's sweat-glistened body, strong arms held up a sinuous body, shoulder blades visible under scar-tinted skin, and muscular thighs flexing as the pace quickened. Moans passed Havoc's lips on each breath he took, evolving into shouts as his lover angled perfectly, over and over again. The small amount of friction from the sheets on his cock and the constant stimulation of his prostrate proved to be too much for Havoc.

As Havoc released, muffling his scream in his pillow, his lover took just a few more thrusts, quickly coming with him as Havoc's muscles provided perfect contractions; milking every last drop out of him before he finally stilled on top of Havoc. He pulled out and Havoc rolled off the wet spot on the bed, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

Havoc's lover clapped his mismatched hands together, and then placed them on the sheets, quickly cleaning everything. He then leaned down and whispered to Havoc:

"I think I make a better alarm clock, don't you agree?" Edward Elric teased before placing a gentle kiss on the shell of Havoc's ear and getting out of bed, strolling towards the bathroom. "Now get up," he said with a smirk, "before we're both late for work."

Havoc just laid there, chuckling, and wondered where in the world his _actual_ alarm clock went; and at the same time hoping he'd never need it ever again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I had been dying to write something with Havoc ever since I did "Secret Agent" so here is my little gift for Havoc Appreciation Week... I promise I'll have the next chapter of "Never Easy" up soon. Like tomorrow, maybe? *hides behind sleepy Havoc*<em>


End file.
